The Weakness of Their Bird
by MiyuIsihami
Summary: April first. The anniversary of when Dick's parents passed. But someone from Dick's past comes to take him back that same day. It's an all out war for Dick. Will he go back with the person of his past? Could he win against this person? Will he even be able to bring himself up to fight? Especially when this person has revealed almost everything to the team about Dick and his past.


**Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice. Otherwise, Wally wouldn't be dead. It's common sense people. I'm not that mean. Also, I'm changing up the ages a bit. Robin is just turned thirteen as he usually is, Wally is sixteen, Kaldur as well, followed by Connor as four as usual, M'gann is fifteen and Artemis is sixteen.**

Dick felt the icy breeze blow against his midnight black hair. He sat perched on a rooftop, and it was at least 12:00am. The blurred yellow of the city's lights reflected on the outer edge of his mask. He sighed. Sometimes, it was just better for him to clear his mind. The night was young, but he could still sense something. Something was definitely wrong. But what? Dick asked himself several hundred times. What was making him fell so…. well, off?

Dick stood up. His cape blew in direction with his hair. As he closed his eyes, he could still feel the disturbance clouding his mind. Something about it felt way too familiar for comfort. But he couldn't let this unknown intruder get to him. After all, tomorrow was already going to be a terrible day. Wait, today because he had forgotten that it was already past midnight. Why? Because tomorrow was April first, and this year he had to spend it at the cave. The anniversary of the day his parents died.

During his school day at Gotham Academy, Everyone avoided Dick, as he did beck to them. Barbra still talked to him though he didn't talk much, but he tried, which Barbra understood. He spent most of the day tuned out, which his teachers understood, as his blue eyes pierced sadness into people's souls if they made eye contact with his.

When the school day was done, it was time for the thing he dreaded the most; it was time to head to the cave. He stared at the old telephone booth for a while, until Artemis appeared. She hadn't been at school. Some mission with Arrow, probably. She gave him a weird look, consisting of confusion and curiosity as the Boy Wonder stared at the zeta tube.

"Ummmm…..are you trying to prank me or something?" "No." Robin replied. His voice was strange compared to usual, she thought. It wasn't the usual happy cackle that she was used to. "Ok, something is seriously wrong." "….." "Family issues? She asked. Robin's fist clenched. "You can tell me you know." She said. "No." "Why? I deserve to know! Or is this just another thing you're not going to tell anyone!" "Well excuse me, but you don't happen to have the right to demand about family issues." That made Artemis become nervous. Was he talking about- If so how did he know? "What?" She said, trying to keep herself from stuttering. "Your mom, dad, sister- do I need to go any farther?" His voice was solid. Artemis began to get scared of Robin- even if he was three years younger than her. "H-h-how do you know?" "I've always known. I'm a bat. I know _**everything.**_ " Artemis couldn't move. He had always known! And yet he hadn't told anyone." I guess he was good at hiding stuff. But what was up with him? He's a troll, this should be his day to shine. He needed help, but how? He never lets anyone in. To be honest, I've never even seen him sad before. Even in situations where he defiantly shouldn't be smiling-In which I gave him shit- but he never frowned. Was he really that good at hiding his emotions? He's only thirteen, and is better than the league at hiding things." She thought. "Please Rob…..I-I just want you to be happy again." And with that, Robin walked through the zeta tube.

 _Recognised Robin B01_

Wally had known Dick was going to be at the cave, and made some preparations.

_ _**Flashback (lol no pun intended there, I'm just that good)**_

"Guys, can you please not prank Rob today?" Wally asked, Concern in his voice. "Why not?" M'gann asked. She could tell Wally was worried about him. "You'll know when he gets here."

The team was sparring when Robin arrived at the cave. A depressing vibe followed him as he entered. They immediately knew that Wally was right. Something was definitely wrong with their beloved bird. Maybe if they tried to take his mind off it for a while?

Kaldur looked at Robin.

"We found something in the cave that you might want to see." "What is it?" Robin wasn't fully paying attention until he saw what Kaldur had put in his hands. A silver Knife with a gold handle, and at the end of it was an owl. Dick's eyes widened with fear. The team was confused, and were beginning to get worried. "It…..it can't be…..no….not today" Dick was almost one hundred percent sure but he had to check. If it was his, it would be there. And surely enough, when he flipped over the knife, there it was. I G engraved into it made by another knife. Made by him. It was his.

He quickly turned around and threw the knife into the wall. Of course a perfect shot, but the wall was almost fifty feet from where he was standing. The sparring room was huge. Not to mention the wall was cement. "Dude," Wally said. "When did you learn to throw knives?"

Dick lifted his head up as if someone was about to speak to him, but it wasn't the team he was concerned at this point.

"Why? What do you want _William?_ " The team was confused. Who was Rob talking to? Who was this "William", and what was he doing to their poor bird?

They were confused until they heard his voice.

"Because, _Richard_. You know why. And don't tell me you didn't miss your knives. I know you do."

_ " **So, how was it?** **Please take the time to review and follow, right Connor?** **Connor? Connor! Stop trying to open the soup with your forhead!"**

 _ **I don't know how to open it.**_

" **Use a can opener!"**

 _ **What's that?**_

 ***SIGH* Anyways, I should be posting a new chapter at least once a week, so until next time. ~Miyu**


End file.
